Strawhat Parties
by HemlockAndy
Summary: It's the Strawhat pirates' birthdays. How will they be celebrated?
1. Luffy's Marvelous Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Before note: This is a one-shot for Luffy's Birthday. I am currently writing Magical Times for Luffy**

**but wanted to do something special for the birthday boy. **

Luffy woke up bright and early on May 5th, way before Brook woke them with White Handkerchief. He sat up in his hammock, rocking the material back and forth.

With excitement, Luffy hopped onto the floor and yelled in the middle of the room.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" The results were instantaneous. Zoro swiftly pulled out his swords, elbowing Chopper who slept in the next hammock. In fright, Chopper turned into brain point, causing Usopp's hammock to flip over, dumping him onto Sanji. Sanji yelled into Brook's ear, who screamed at Franky. Soon, the entire cabin was up.

Insults were thrown back and forth across the room. Luffy decided it was not a good time to announce, so he silently left the room.

Nami and Robin were to be woken up next. Luffy slipped into the girl's room, to find Nami and Robin already dressed and brushed. Nami gave him a few bumps on the head.

At breakfast, Luffy tried to announce something, but was rudely interrupted by a demanding Usopp about disturbing his "beauty sleep." Soon the entire kitchen was screaming at Luffy for something or another.

On an island the Strawhat crew stopped at, Luffy tried to talk to Nami, who he was accompanied by, but was soon shut up by a fist.

Later that evening, Luffy tried again at dinner, but no one listened because they were interrupted by a marine ship.

When Luffy was elected to take watch that night, he felt punished. Like he had done something wrong. But as he sat in the crow's nest, looking at the stars, he found serenity. This is the way his birthday should be celebrated. A normal day with the joy of being with his nakama.

Suddenly, he felt eight figures heading toward him. Then,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!" The crew screamed. Sanji brought a cake with meat, and together, the nine nakama enjoyed a birthday celebration

**Hope you enjoyed it Luffy! Happy Birthday!**

**Ü**


	2. Nami's Tangerine Grove

Nami's Tangerine Grove

**Disclaimer: Nami and her a million outfits belong to Oda**

**Before note: This has been changed to contain all the Strawhat Pirates' birthdays.**

JULY 3, 2014

Nami grinned as she ran her hand against her tangerine trees. She smiled at the thought of trimming and picking tangerines everyday. She would be doing so if she had not chosen to go with Luffy. Or saved from Arlong. Yet, the touch of the delicate green leaves gave comfort and solitude to Nami. The hot July sun beat down on her.

Sanji came up to her, a nice cool drink in hand. She thanked him and he bowed and left. For her birthday, the crew promised to be quiet and leave her alone. She stayed on the ship while most of the crew left to explore the jungle island they found. She clipped the tree branches and picked the juicy fruit.

Nami brought a woven basket to Sanji to make juice and snack. She then proceeded upstairs to the library of the Sunny, or the brain. Everyone had a section except Luffy. She smiled at her section of rolled maps and drawing guilds. She plucked Map Guild and opened to find a small flower tucked between two pages.

It's white wrinkled petals were easily identified from Robin's flower garden. She went downstairs and found a missing flower. In it's spot was a seed.

Nami trekked across the deck to Usopp's Pop Green garden. She spotted a plant that appeared to have a mouth. It opened it's green mouth and on it's red tongue was a nail. Nami decided to not touch it and walked down to Franky's Factory.

Inside of the factory, she spotted a weight on the floor. She growled as she walked back up the stairs and climbed up to the crow nest. A red apple lay in the middle. Nami picked it up and ate it as she headed to the kitchen.

On the counter, a medical stethoscope lay in the center. Nami picked it up and put it over her neck. She walked down to the sick bay. A bright yellow strawhat sat on the bed. She gently picked it up and a slip of paper fell out. She saw one of her own sketches of the figurehead. She rushed outside and saw a figure standing proud and tall. She joined her

captain.

Luffy smiled at her. "Happy birthday to an awesome navigator like you!"

Nami was about to reply when the sound of the Happy Birthday song was played on a violin. She and Luffy followed the sound to Nami's tangerine grove. She saw the whole

crew, smiling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI!"

Nami had a great birthday day.


End file.
